book_of_notchfandomcom-20200213-history
Indev
This is a fictional world part of the Minecraftia Historica. Indev was a planet in the same star system as Earth. Indev was a planet of Life eons ago, upon which civilizations grew. Unfortunately, nuclear war destroyed most life on the planet and it one day collided (unrelated to the nuclear war) with the Earth and became the Nether. It is now the home of Herobrine and his minions. Origin As with all other planets, Indev formed from swirling gas and dust orbiting the young Sun. These particles gathered into a small planet, about half the size of our Earth today. Life flourished on Indev, although we only know of one species of creature native to the planet: the Indevians. Indevians were hominoids with a near infinite lifespan and a desire to build. They would come to create immense civilizations, travel the cosmos, and even approach the secret to immortality before they destroyed themselves. Indevian History This history is '''extremely' abbreviated, as the history of Indev is long and complex, and nearly all records of its history were lost in the Swedish War. You can post comments suggesting details on the very general history of the Indevians.'' Ancient and Early Civilization The Indevian race developed slowly as nomadic camps became more technologically advanced and began to farm. The growth of agriculture allowed for these camps to become sedentary and form permanent villages, usually of clay, dirt, and adobe. As these villages grew, governments and religions formed, uniting the people into a similar set of loyalties and beliefs. These villages eventually began to expand into the territories of others, and war between Indevians was first introduced. This created the neccessity for a strong, centralized military government, and for thousands of years nearly all civilizations were ruled by autocrats, monarchs, and military dictators. Then, on a cluster of islands of which its name has been lost to time, subjects overthrew their military dictator and established a more republican government in which the wealthiest of the state would rule as an aristocracy. This marked a step away from autocratic regimes. As centuries passed, the standard of living continued to improve and governments became more republican in nature and more focused on the common welfare than with the financial gain of the government and its parts. The Indevians became an astronomical civilization, developing radio and eventually televised broadcasting. They began to launch missions into the upper atmosphere and low orbit, eventually achieving enough mastery over their universe that they launched the Cronus IX, the first manned interplanetary mission, during which Notch was marooned for plotting to overthrow the captain. The Swedish War and Destruction of Civilization Soon after the launch of Cronus IX relations between Sweden (the homeland of Notch and Herobrine) and another nation whose name has been lost to time collapsed and the world soon entered nuclear war. This destroyed most of the life on Indev, and only an estimated 800,000 of over 8 billion Indevians survived, and most of them suffered extreme mutation. Herobrine and around 200 others established a shelter together deep in the Indev crust, and survived in extreme conditions for millions of more years. Collision with Earth Due to the gravitational pull of a large gas giant, Indev's orbit was altered so that it passed through the star system's main asteroid belt. After multiple collisions with large asteroids and planetessimals, Indev's mass was greatly reduced, leaving only about one quarter of the original planet left. Through further influence of the gas giant as well as impact with asteroids, Indev eventually entered a collision course with Earth, in which it was completely engulfed by Earth. Only an estimated 1,200 of the survivors of the nuclear war and previous collisions with asteroids escaped the collision in small spacecraft. Herobrine's party was reduced to a mere 42 people, and Herobrine came to blame Notch and the creatures of Earth for the death of his friends and people. Current State The Underworld Biome Currently, Indev is best known as the Netherworld or Nether, and it consists mostly of pumiceous netherrack, luminous glowstone, sticky soul sand, Earth gravel (deposited by tectonic activity), and mysterious nether quartz (commonly in ore form). Seas of lava cover much of the "surface" of the Nether. Creatures Nether creatures are the result of mutations of DNAI of earlier creatures. All Nether creatures (except for the Indevians) are entirely immune to lava's harmful effects. However, the Indevian skeleton is strong enough to withstand lava, and will remain alive even after the softer organs have burned away. Zombie Pigmen Formerly Indevians, the zombie pigman race was created during the Swedish War. They are extremely powerful and are still somewhat sentient. They will attack as a group anyone who harms a zombie pigman. Blaze Blazes are mutants of a similar creature, and have very little satience. They naturally spawn in Nether Fortresses. Herobrine uses them to protect these fortresses from raiders from the Overworld. Ghast When Herobrine decided that he needed more capable sentinels of his realmm, he created the Ghast. Created from a mutated version of the Blaze, these creatures are more mobile and have an extremely small hitbox. They also explode the areas they shoot with fire charges, resulting in even more damage to its opponents. Wither Skeleton Wither skeletons are mutated Indevian skeletons created in the collision between Indev and Earth, loyal to Herobrine due to their unfortunate demise in the searing heat of the collision. They can weild swords and are three meters tall, as with the Indevians. When their heads are planted on soul sand, the heads absorb the Life Force from the sand and create a fearsome flying creature known as the Wither. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:Canon